


Meadows and Wildflowers

by A_C_0



Series: Dream and Tubbo’s platonic dynamic cuz I’m touch starved uwu [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Apologies, Bees! - Freeform, Dream Smp, Dream is genuinely sorry, Flowers, Fluff, Forgiveness, I really love Tubbo, Other, Reference to the Dream SMP war, Spins, Tubbo is a sweetheart, Tubbo is best boi, Tubbo loves bees, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Tubbo, after the SMP war, decides to build a sanctuary, but Dream comes and visits!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No romance - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Dream and Tubbo’s platonic dynamic cuz I’m touch starved uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932556
Comments: 29
Kudos: 676





	Meadows and Wildflowers

It was a beautiful day on the Dream S.M.P server. The sun was brightly shining, and heat hit Tubbo’s back like a blanket, but the cool breeze tickled his cheeks and ruffled his shirt.

Tubbo was gardening today, on the coast of the jungle, he found a large clearing with tall oak trees, perfect for a bee farm. He even thought about maybe planting some melons or pumpkins, to take advantage of all the bees. He slowly planted the wildflowers Tommy and Fundy helped him collect, minding their delicate stems and flowers. Poppies, lilies, orchids, and tulips would soon fill the clearing in about two days, if Tubbo counted right.

Gently patting the soil, he surveyed the land, taking note of the trees as he relaxed his back, tense from being bent over for the last hour.

‘A bench would be amazing under that tree.’ He mused to himself. ‘Maybe I can convince Niki to come help.’

He turned his gaze more, towards the way to his house. And to his surprise, someone was walking towards him, the sun shining in his eyes.

Raising a hand to block the sun, and squinting his eyes, he was able to see the figure better.

Worn jeans and boots, white t-shirt, and a green hoodie around his waist.

Dream.

Tubbo blinks, peeling of his gloves and standing up, sweat running down his back and the knees on his jeans brown with dirt. Brushing his hands on his pants, he watches the young adult walk towards him, with no visible weapon or shield. 

He watched the tan blond come closer, still wary from the events of him destroying his beehives and killing his friends over and over in the war.

But before that, Tubbo liked Dream. Admired him even.

But why is he here?

Finally coming close to Tubbo, Dream shifted his weight from foot to foot, clearly nervous.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Tubbo blinked again slowly, noticing the lack of the netherite sword on his hip.

“I...uh…” Dream cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders and looked Tubbo dead in the eye, and to his shock, removed his mask, green eyes shining with guilt. “I wanted to apologize for destroying your hives. That was completely unnecessary, even if we were at war.”

Tubbo looks at the blond, who keeps firm in his gaze and stance, implying it was genuine. Tubbo’s mouth dried, but he slowly nodded.The green eyes immediately lit up, lips spread into a grin.

“Can I…” Dream looks around, taking in the scenery. “Is it okay if I help?”

Tubbo’s aching back cried out in relief at the request. “Okay, but no touching the bees.”

Dream nods seriously, examining the flowers Tubbo had yet to plant. “How do I start?”

-

By the time Tubbo had planted one flower, Dream was already able to plant them perfectly, his calloused hands gentle on the stems and roots as he arranged the flowers at the base of the trees that Tubbo carefully hung the hives in.

“Why do the flowers need to go under certain trees?” Dream asks, looking at him, curiosity in his voice.

“Different bees make different honey.” Tubbo explains. “Different honey tastes better with certain pollen.”

Dream hums, looking at the hives curiously before getting back to work.

-

“That one likes you.” Dream muses, his eyes glittering as Spins lazily orbits his head, bumping his hand as he hangs lanterns to prevent monsters from spawning.

“His name’s Spins.” Tubbo offhandedly mentions, concentrating on the lights. “He’s my first bee.”

“He’s cute.” Dream smiles, turning back to the dirt.

-

“How do you do that?” Dream laughs in awe at Tubbo’s nibble fingers weaving a flower crown. “Seriously!”

Tubbo giggles, placing the white one on Dream’s head. “Practice!”

The clearing is illuminated by lanterns, and bees float around in the sunset light. Dream had helped him build a bench, and now they sat on it, admiring the work that would’ve taken him three days, but took the two of them mere hours.

Tubbo weaves another blue flower crown, hands braiding the familiar pattern as he glances at Dream, leaning on his arm.

“I’m sorry.” Dream whispers, as if that was the answer to the world.

“I know.” Tubbo whispers back, smiling. “I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still lonely, if you comment I will answer.


End file.
